


Dreaming

by HedaCarmilla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Not sure bUT, Short One Shot, and there are no ships, gerard is only briefly there, idk - Freeform, it's widow / amelie centric, pretty short actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCarmilla/pseuds/HedaCarmilla
Summary: Inspired by a post from writing-prompt-s on tumblr. " One night you realise you can continue dreams from pervious nights. You start building your perfect life but in your obsession you start neglecting reality"





	Dreaming

Widowmaker lay awake in her room, back at the Talon headquarters. Another successful mission, another shot found its mark. Even in a terrorist organization, they celebrated when everyone returned, so she could hear the loud music and laughter from the cafeteria. She used to try to join them, especially when the party was in her honor, but soon gave up. It wasn't much fun to be in a room of loud people when you couldn't share their feelings.

Widow sighed. When she was in the prototype stage and Amelie Lacroix could break through, she often regretted, at least she assumed that was the right word, not being able to feel. She even used to wish she could enjoy things other than killing. She knew that , once upon a time, the person whose body she was in enjoyed ballet. She used to wonder what it was like. 

Then the scientists broke Amelie. She couldn't come back. In less than a day of torture combined with nano-science, Amelie was gone and Widowmaker was created. They used to have full control over her, but as time passed they gave her more and more freedom, until the only person who had any resemblance of control over her mind was herself. She didn't feel, but if she did Widow thought that she would be happy, or at least pleased. 

No matter how well Talon conditioned her, no matter how much they lied to her, she knew what she was. An assassin. A public danger. A purple freak. She was cold, empty, and endlessly patient while waiting for the time to strike. And it hurt. She dealt with it in the only way she could without risking death, by dreaming.

It wasn't on purpose, the first time. It happened before a check-up. She dreamt of her old life. In the dream, she was Amelie. The dream felt so real, she could have sworn she had traveled in time. The next day they tried to wipe all of her memories. Predictably, they failed to complete their task. So she dreamt again an again.

Widowmaker was not stupid. She noticed that the dreams had continuity, so she started playing with its reality. To her surprise, it worked. She started drifting. She spent as much time as she could asleep, and when she was not in her ideal world she was thinking about it.

In her dreams, she was Amelie. She had a husband, and friends, and a normal life. She knew it wasn't real, that the person she was dreaming that she was was gone. It didn't stop her, if anything it made her try harder to become part of that world. She was drifting, and it made her more efficient. She became the best assassin in the world. In the real world. The world she hated. But Widowmaker couldn't hate, couldn't feel. 

A knock on her door pulled her back from her musing. Thinking it must be another drunk person, she ignored it and changed her focus from self-reflection to dreaming. She closed her eyes, mimicking sleep.

behind her eyelids, an image was forming. Her late husband was smiling at her from behind a huge bouquet of roses.

Amelie was nervously fiddling with the lace of her pointe shoes. The man put a reassuring, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Stop worrying, love. You've danced this piece what? it must have been a thousand times! You got this."

his voice sounded far away, so she focused her attention on his face. His warm, dark eyes were searching hers, as if looking for the source of her fear.

" But what if I forget when to make my entrance? Or what if I fall? God, Gerald, it's the première night! Everything must be perfect!" she ran a hand over her hair, careful not to mess up the sophisticated accessories. 

Gerald laughed. "Amelie, you have no reason to be afraid! You never fucked up, not even at your first show!" he then knelt in front of her. " If you get scared on the scene, just look for me and imagine you are dancing for me.You were always perfect when you showed me the piece"

Amelie sighed. "I'll try. " she sat up and looked in the mirror, fixing her already impeccable makeup. 'Such a mundane world I live in... I hope I never have to wake up again.' she thought before the music started. She lightly kissed her husband before making her entrance, with practiced ease and right on cue.

The lights were blinding, but right there, in the middle of the stage, she felt happy. She felt like home. And, despite knowing it was only a dream and she would eventually have to wake up, she still hoped she could stay there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this prompt could also fit Supergirl and Weiss (rwby), but i'm not sure if it's of any use to write those too. if you want me to, drop a comment or pm me


End file.
